The specification relates to managing a selection of a geographic location for a micro-vehicular cloud.
Connected vehicles form clusters of interconnected vehicles (e.g., via vehicle-to-everything, i.e., “V2X”) that are located at a similar geographic location. Such clusters are known as “micro-vehicular clouds.” The vehicles in the cluster make available their unused computing resources to the other members of the micro-vehicular cloud.